The Notebook: Finchel Edition
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: The story of The Notebook told with Finn and Rachel as the characters of Allie and Noah. A bit different from the movie but not a whole lot. As this story progresses though, it may be very different. I'm still deciding. Finchel. Please read and review!
1. You want to dance with me?

**A/N: Now, this is not going to exactly follow the story of The Notebook but it has some of the same lines and everything. Noah calls himself Duke in the movie so I am going to call Finn, Cory while he is older and reading to Rachel and when it actually flashes back to when they are young I will call him Finn. I don't want to confuse anyone to much but that is what I am doing. Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes. I've been trying to get better with it but I don't know. Reviews are loved! **

Chapter One

Old Rachel:

"Excuse me." The nurse came up behind me; "Come on, honey, let's get you ready for bed."

Old Finn:

_I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts. I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me. And my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived. I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough. _

"Looking good, Cory." Puck high-fived me as I walked through the halls of the nursing home

"Feeling good, Puckerman" I replied with a huge grin on my face; today was a day for a miracle, I could feel it.

I got in line to take my pills "Big day." I said with a grin. The nurse smiled back "You say that every day, Hudson" she laughed and handed me a cup of water and my pills.

I downed the pills and nodded my head. I left and made my way to my woman. The closer I got the happier I felt.

Old Rachel:

The nurse walked up behind me; "It's a lovely day outside, Mrs. Berry. Why don't you take a walk?"

"Um. I don't think that's a good idea." I answered

"Come on, we have to get you out of this room." She said just before a strange man with a wide grin on his face came in to the room

"Hello" he smiled and the nurse whispered something in his ear that I couldn't quite hear. I curiously asked; "Who are you?"

"This is Cory, he has come to read to you."

"Read? No. I don't know." I hesitated

"Oh, come one, Mrs. Berry. You'll like him, he's quite charming" The nurse smiled hopefully at me

"Sure" I said quietly

The nurse left and Cory came and sat next to me "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Berry" he said smiling cheekily

"Now, where did we leave off? Oh, yeah, yeah it was the night of the carnival. – he paused – "Finn was there with his friends Quinn and Puck." He continued

"Finn? Who's Finn?" I asked completely confused about what he was reading to me

"That's where they met…" Is all he said. He failed to answer my question but I kept listening

Young Finn:

"Who's that pretty girl that Quinn is with?" I asked Puck, wanting to know more about the beautiful, you girl that was laughing crazily on the bumper cars with Quinn.

"Her name's Rachel Berry. She sure is fine, isn't she?" Puck replied

"Yeah, she sure is." I answered not taking my gaze off of Rachel

"She's here for the summer with her parents. Her Daddy's got more money than God." Puck laughed and began walking over to the bumper cars to meet Quinn and give her the tiny dog stuffed animal that he won for her.

Quinn, Rachel and the rest of their group got off the bumper cars together. Quinn and Rachel's arms were hooked together; letting everyone know that they were best friends. Quinn let go of Rachel's arm and ran into Puck's opened arms taking the stuffed animal he had won her. "Hey, Puck!" She screamed over the blaring sound of carnival music filling the air.

"Hey, Q!" He shouted back and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away Quinn took the prize from his hands and went back over to Rachel and the rest of her friends.

I continued staring at Rachel before Puck snapped me out of it by asking me a question: "You like her, don't you?" He asked

I smiled, still looking at her "Yeah, I do. I'm going to go talk to her." I was always afraid to talk to people when I didn't know them and I was a pretty shy kid but when I saw something that I liked, I had to have it.

I walked right up to Rachel and said "You want to dance with me?" I mentally scolded myself for coming up with such a stupid question but it was the first thing that came to my mind so I just went with it. I was also secretly hoping that she wouldn't say yes because I couldn't dance to save my life.

She looked at me confused

**A/N: And that is it for chapter one. Sorry for leaving you there but I'm sure that most of you reading this have seen The Notebook and knows what she says anyway. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 3**


	2. The Ferris Wheel incident

Chapter 2

"Um, No." She said looking at me like I was some kind of moron

"Why not?" I said nervously

"Cause I don't want to?" She said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Sam Evans, star quarterback at McKinley High School stepped up from the back of the group and took her hand "Finn, she's with us." He said coldly

He looked down at Rachel with a huge grin on his face "Hey Rachel, you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and skipped off with Quinn attached at her hip and the rest of the gang following the best friends towards the Ferris wheel.

I needed to be close to her and know more about her but how was I supposed to do that when I couldn't even get her to talk to me?

Young Rachel

Quinn and I walked, arm-in-arm towards the Ferris wheel together. I was curious about that had just asked me to dance and it seemed like Quinn and Puck both knew him so I decided to ask her about him "Who was that strange boy?"

She smiled "That's Finn Hudson. He's Puck's best friend; they went to school together and they work at the lumberyard together."

"Oh…Did you see he was standing like 2 inches away from my face?" I asked her

"Yeah, I saw but that's Finn. He's really shy and doesn't talk to girls much. I think he might like you. I don't know why he is so shy but he sure is charming. Not to mention, cute." She said then turned away to find Puck. I was still curious as to why he decided to talk to me though.

Young Finn

An idea then hit me, I had a great way of getting her to talk to me, it was dangerous and probably really stupid but I didn't care. I looked over at Puck then at the Ferris wheel with a slight grin playing on my lips. I backed up a few feet and then I bolted for the seat Sam and Rachel were sitting in on the Ferris wheel. I squeezed in between them as they yelled at me to get out, I couldn't blame them, It was a little seat and I was a pretty big guy (height wise, anyway) I held out my hand towards Rachel; "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. Nice to meet you." I said with a grin.

"So! What are you doing jumping on a Ferris wheel like that?" You could have gotten hurt, or worse, _we _could have gotten hurt!" She screamed pointing at her and Sam.

At the top of the Ferris wheel we jerked to a stop "Finn, you can't sit more than two people to a seat!" Figgins yelled up to me "All right, Figggins. Hold on." I reached for the bar above the seat we were in and I swung onto it. I was hanging in midair at the top of a Ferris wheel just to talk to a girl.

I heard people yelling from below and Quinn and Puck yelled that I was going to kill myself and to get down but I didn't listen to any of them, I stayed focused on Rachel and only, Rachel.

"I would really like to take you out, Mrs. Berry" I said as politely as I could so that she might consider going out with me. She smiled but it quickly disappeared; I guess my charm doesn't work on every one.

"No." She stated coldly

"No? Why not?" I said dumbfounded

"No" She simply stated again

"Hey, Finn, she said no!" Sam shouted

"What? Well, you leave me no other choice then." I let one of my hands slip from the bar that I was holding onto. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but no one ever said I was smart.

"Oh my God." She screamed, very loudly when I let go of the bar.

"Finn, stop fooling around." I heard Puck yell from below us

"Noah, grab the bar." Quinn yelled from below, as well.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Will you...or will you not go out with me?" I asked her nervously. I was half nervous because my hand was beginning to slip off of the bar and the other half of me was nervous for what her response might be.

" God damn, my hand's slipping." I said without thinking.

"Then grab the bar, you idiot." I heard Quinn call out again

I looked at Rachel then down at Quinn and yelled "Not until she agrees."

"Ah, go on out with him, Berry." Puck yelled up; trying to help me out.

"Okay, fine. I'll go out with you." She yelled angrily

"What?" I said pushing for her to say more

"I want to go out with you." She said to me slowly as if she were talking to a kid that wasn't paying attention to his teacher in class.

"Say it again." I chuckled feeling amused by the way her face looked when she pouted

"I want to go out with you!" She yelled once more

"All right, all right. We'll go out." I said coolly; trying to not show that I was completely ecstatic inside. I grabbed the bar with my other hand again and I hoped back into their seat to get a ride down to the ground again.


	3. What do you do for fun?

Young Finn

Me and Puck were working at the lumberyard in the middle of the day when I saw Rachel Berry walking down the street in a blue, mid-length dress with white piping around the neckline and the hem of the dress, she looked as beautiful, if not more in the sunlight than in the dark how I had seen her almost a week ago. I ran to the sidewalk where she was walking and I stopped right in front of her.

"Do you remember me?" I asked her hoping she would say yes

"How could I forget you! You jumped onto a Ferris wheel just to ask me out!" She said angrily  
>"Not only did you mess up my date with Sam, you also made him dump me because I said I'd go out with you just to get you off that damn Ferris wheel bar!"<p>

"Yeah, I wanted to clear that up with you, because I'm really sorry about that. It was a really stupid thing to do... crawl up a Ferris wheel to talk to somebody. But I had to be next to you. I was being drawn to you." I said in hopes that she might actually forgive me for being so stupid.

"Oh... oh, jeez, what a line, Finn! You use that on all the girls?" She said bitterly

"No. That's not – You're getting me wrong! Look, I know you get some dirty guy coming up to you on the street...you don't know him. You don't know me, but I know me. And when I see something that I like, I gotta have it. I go... I mean, I go crazy for it." I said quickly, stumbling through my words

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked

"Well, you." I said nervously

"Oh, you're good." She said

"What?" I said. I was confused, good at what, exactly?

"You're good."

"No. No, you're getting me wrong." I said, wanting to make her see that I wanted to take her out, that I wanted to get to know her and that I wasn't just some guy that wanted to get into her pants like all of the other ones.

"You're good. You are. You're fantastic, actually."

"I'm not." I replied shyly

"I'm impressed." She said, smiling slightly

"I'm not usually like this, I'm sorry." I said nervously

"Oh, yes, you are."

"I can be fun, if you want...pensive, uh, smart, uh, superstitious, brave. And uh... I can be a singer or uh, a dancer. Okay, maybe not a dancer but I could try to be whatever you want me to be. You just tell me what you want and I'll be that for you." I said

"You're dumb." She said, amused.

"I can definitely be that" I said with a grin

"Obviously!" She spat back

I smiled at her again "Come on, on date! What's it going to hurt?" I begged

She smiled up at me "Umm…I don't think so, Finn."

I hung my head in despair "What can I do to make you change your mind, Rachel?"

She smiled and started to walk towards her car "You'll think of something!" She yelled back

"Puck, are you sure she's coming?" I asked nervously

"Relax, Hudson. It's all set up." He said with a grin "Look, here they are, now."

"Oh my gosh, what a coincidence" Quinn squealed and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

Puck and Quinn ran into each other's arms and had a mini love fest right in front of me and Rachel.

When they parted I moved closer to Rachel "You look beautiful tonight" I smiled down at her

"Why thank you, Finn. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled and we made our way into the theater together.

I sat by Rachel in the theater while Quinn and Puck practically sat on top of each other making out.  
>When the movie was finally over we all walked out together to Puck's car. Quinn and Puck got in together but I asked Rachel if she wanted to walk and oddly enough, she said yes.<p>

Before we both left Puck asked us a horribly embarrassing question: "Are you two in love" he said grinning cheekily. We both just laughed and told him to leave.

"That was so fun" She smiled brightly and the moonlight hit her face just right which made her look more stunning than usual.

"Yeah, it sure was." I replied

"I haven't seen a movie in FOREVER!" She admitted

"What! I live for movies! I see them all the time, when I have the money." I said smiling

"I haven't seen one since I was a little kid." She said in a whisper

"Really? And why is that?" I asked curious to know the answer

"Well, I simply just don't have the time. I have a very strict schedule. My days are all planned out. I get up in the morning... work out for an hour, eat breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, singing lessons, dance lessons...sometimes both...French tutor, piano lesson, then I eat dinner. And after dinner I spend time with my family. And then l... I catch up on some reading." She says quickly without looking up from the ground.

"Wow. Sounds like the road to success." I said astonished by her lifestyle

"Oh, you bet. We're applying to all these colleges…um…Julliard…um…I can't seem to remember the other ones but they are the ones we want. I will hopefully get accepted to Julliard but I don't know. " She said enthusiastically

"Wait. Who's we?"

"Oh, my parents. We decide everything together." She replied

"Everything?" I teased

"No. Not everything – she laughed – just the important stuff."

"Oh, all right. That makes more sense." I smiled and playfully hit her arm

"It's great that you do all this stuff and it seems like you are set up to have a pretty successful life but what the hell do you do for fun?" I asked curiously

"What do you mean, I just told you." She said

"Well, I don't buy it. You do all that stuff because that's what your parents want you to do right? What do you do for you?" I asked her

She skipped farther ahead of me but I quickly caught up to her leaving the question lingering in the air behind us; I would find out sooner or later.

I grabbed her hand and brought her into the middle of the street under the traffic lights. I laid down in the middle of the cross walk; arms and legs stretched out in front of me and waited for her to follow. When she didn't though, I started telling her a story about me and my Father.

"Before my Father died we used to come out her and lay in the middle of the street. We would talk, watch the stars, and we even watched as the traffic lights would slowly change from color to color. I miss him so much but at least I have some good memories to hold on to, without those memories I don't think I would be able to get through the day." I said sadly and grabbed her hand to pull her down next to me.

**A/N: I am trying to make chapter longer but it's kind of hard because I want to take out and change a few things to make it more..um…finchely, if you will(: Keep reviewing! I love all your wonderful reviews! Thanks and I hope this story will not disappoint in any way. **


	4. I love the way you dream so big

Chapter 4

Young Rachel

It was heartbreaking to hear Finn talk about his dead Father and I felt horrible for being so rude to him at the carnival and the other day on the street. I took his hand and laid down next to him in a mock position. "I'm really sorry about your Father, Finn." I said comfortingly still holding tightly on to his hand.

He smiled "It's fine. He died a few years back and I've learned of ways to cope with it. I love being with my Mother and Step-dad though, they are pretty awesome parents and they mean the world to me." He said staring up at the stars

I smiled at hearing the way he talked about his family. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked

"I have a step brother named Kurt. Can I tell you a secret?" I was interested to know more about Kurt but I shook my head in response to his question.

"Kurt, my step brother, he plays for the other team. If you know what I mean." He nudged my shoulder and smiled

"And you are perfectly fine with that, right?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to make him angry

"Well, it was kind of weird – I mean, different at first because you know, there's not a very large population of openly gay kids in Lima but I eventually got used to it." He smiled

"Does Kurt have a boyfriend?" I was intrigued by Kurt; he seemed like just the right kind of guy for me to be friends with.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago when he transferred to a different school for being so badly harassed by some jerk at our school, he met a really cool dude named Blaine Anderson, they have been going out for about 4 years now and they plan on moving to New York or something after graduation." He explained. I _had_ to meet this boy, we would be great friends, I just knew it.

I decided to finally answer his question from a few minutes back "Singing" I said, hoping he would know what I was talking about.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Singing. That is what I do for me. I love to sing and I want to be a Broadway star one day, which is why I am moving to New York at the end of the summer." I said with a huge smile.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked me grinning at me cheekily. I got up and pulled him with me. I was standing now

"What would you like me to sing?" I asked

"How about Billie Holiday's version of I'll Be Seeing You." He smiled down at me

I began singing the first few notes when he took my tiny hands into his giant ones and started swaying slowly, back-and-forth in the middle of the street. "Tonight was perfect" I said dreamily in my head. My heart was fluttering and I had butterflies in my stomach but I didn't even care. I sang the rest of the song and when I was done he looked into my eyes with such passion that it made my knees go weak.

"You are amazing" He whispered down at me.

"Thank you, very much." I said; blushing wildly

We stood in each other's in brace for a minute more in silence until Finn spoke; "So, tell me about your family." He said

"Well, I have a pretty ordinary family, I guess. My Mother is a teacher at William McKinley High School and my dad is a lawyer. We aren't right but we aren't exactly poor either. My Dad makes really good money and we use it sparingly so we do all right." I said smiling up at him as we walked hand-in-hand down the street together.

"I went to McKinley. What is your Mother's name?" he asked

"Shelby Corcoran-Berry. She kept her maiden name so that she wouldn't have to go through the whole thing of making the students call her by a different name." I replied

"Oh, yeah, I know her. She was the English teacher and Drama Club director. I never had her but I always saw her around all the time." He smiled

"Yeah, I lead a pretty ordinary life but I don't hope to in the future. I want to be famous! One day you are going to see my name in lights, Finn Hudson! I am going to be the biggest, best thing that Broadway has ever seen!" I said; with much enthusiasm

He looked deep into my eyes and leaned down about two inches from my face. I look from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes again. He continued to stand there but after a minute or two he whispered to me; "I love the way you dream so big." He breathed with a sly grin on his face.

I looked up at him dumbfounded before he walked away from me. I stood there for a quick second and then caught up with him again "Don't do that!" I yelled playfully hitting his arm

"Do what?" He asked with an innocent smile

"I thought you were going to kiss me?" I said; embarrassed by my assumption.

He smiled and then looked down at my lips "What would you do if I was going too?" He asked the smile disappearing from his face but his beautiful, brown eyes filled with passion and desire.

I looked up at him shyly "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to." He said; gently leaning down crashing his lips to mine. That was by far the best kiss that she had ever received in her lifetime.

After our beautiful moment he took my hand in his and began walking me home. I would remember this day as the first day of the rest of my life.

**A/N: Sorry for the weird ending but that is legit all I could think of. I'm having a bit of writers block but I think you people that are reading this are going to like the next chapter(: Keep reviewing! 3**


	5. If you're a bird, I'm a bird

Chapter 5

Old Finn (Cory)

"Armed with warnings and doubts, Finn and Rachel gave a remarkably convincing portrayal of a boy and a girl traveling down a very long road with no regard for the consequences." I finished up reading the page when Rachel asked; "They fall in love, don't they?" She smiled; looking like the young women I had once known, so well. She was still my sweetheart and she was still as beautiful as ever but there was a piece of her that had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

"Yes, they did." I smiled

"Good. I like this kind of story. Go on." She said excitedly

Young Finn

"I dropped off Rachel at her house, which was huge by the way. She was totally rich but I didn't care about that, I cared about her and the way she made me feel. I think I love her. I mean, I know I've only seen her a few times and the first time I made a complete ass out of myself but no other girl has ever made me feel like this before." I thought to myself silently. Luckily, we didn't live very far from each other so it wasn't too long of a walk back home.

When I got home my Mother was in the kitchen cooking something, Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the Family room talking, and Burt was reading the newspaper at the dinner table.

I came up behind my Mother and hugged her. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Mother?" I asked with the hugest grin I had ever worn on my face.

"Well, of course I do. – she smiled at Burt – Why though, honey?" She asked; a little confused

"I met this girl at the carnival about a week ago and today Puck, Quinn, Rachel and I all went to go see a movie. I haven't been able to get Rachel out of my head since the night of the carnival. I walked her home tonight and we had the most amazing time. I think I love her, Mom." I smiled

She came and sat down with me and Burt at the table and began to speak; "Well, what is this girl like? Tell me more about her." She said

"She is the most beautiful girl you will ever meet, despite the odd size of her nose. She is an amazing singer, she has the cutest laugh in the world, she is super short – I pointed right below my chest to show how short she was – she is funny, kind, and very sarcastic. She dreams big too. She wants to move to New York at the end of the summer and be a Broadway star." I explained her with so much enthusiasm that by the end of my little speech my Mother was sitting there with her draw dropped and eyes popping out of her sockets in astonishment.

"She sounds great, Finn! When do we get to meet her?" She asked excitedly

"Well, I don't know maybe I'll ask her to come here once we get more comfortable with each other. I think I might be seeing her tomorrow, so we'll see how things go from there. All right, Mom?" I said

The rest of the night was spent eating dinner with the family, talking to Kurt about Rachel and doing a little bit of reading to try and fall asleep.

After that night, Rachel and Finn spent every waking hour together. And soon they were inseparable.

Young Rachel

I had been going with Finn for about 2 and ½ months now and we decided it would be a good time to finally meet his parents. I rode my bike over to his house as quickly as I could so that I wouldn't be late. I biked up to his porch but I stopped when I heard a male voice belting out the lyrics to my favorite song inside the house. I knocked on the door and the singing suddenly came to a stop. A woman opened the door and I assumed it was Finn's Mother, Carole. He talked about her all time.

"Oh, you must be Rachel! Finn talks about you all the time!" Carole said enthusiastically

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson. Finn talks about you all the time too." I smiled and walked into the small, but cute house.

"Call me Carole. It's nice to meet you too, sweetheart." Carole led me into the family room where the rest of Finn's family was sitting. Finn greeted me with a kiss and led me into the middle of the family room to introduce me to the rest of the family.

"This is Rachel Berry, everyone." He smiled and everyone greeted me with a hug. Finn continued and introduced the rest of the bunch to me "This is Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine. My step-dad, Burt and of course, you've met my Mother, Carole." He finished

"It is an honor to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me into your home." I said enthusiastically

"Thank you, Rachel. Come on, let's eat dinner."

The night was filled with laughs and stories of when Finn was a kid. I talked with Kurt and Blaine a lot and I had tons of fun visiting with the rest of Finn's family.

When we finished our dinner Finn took me outside and we laid down together beneath the stars and talked. I was still curious as to who was singing when I had first arrived so I asked him about that; "Finn, when I got here I heard someone singing. Who was it?"

"Oh, you heard that?" He said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice

"It sounded great and whoever it was, they were singing my favorite song." I pushed wanting to know who it was

"When I was a little kid I had a stutter and I couldn't find a way to make it stop but when Carole and Burt got married I found a way to stop it; Kurt was and is an amazing singer so he taught me how to sing and I practiced all the time. Soon enough my stutter was gone. I practice every once in a while now to make sure my stutter doesn't come back. " He said shyly

"I think you are very talented. I would know because I am very talented too." I said trying to boast his confidence in his singing voice a bit.

"Why thank you, Miss. Broadway." He said smiling

I laid gazing up at the stars thinking about what my future – what are future might hold. I decided right then and there that I loved this boy and I was never going to let him go.

It was an improbable romance. He was a country boy. She was from the city. She had the world at her feet, while he didn't have two dimes to rub together.

Young Finn

It was our anniversary so I decided to take her to the beach to celebrate. We had been together for 3 months now and summer was almost over so I wanted to make this day super special – I also really wanted to see her in her bikini again.

As soon as we steeped on to the sand Rachel ran towards the water. She jumped in and started screaming because apparently it was super cold. I ran in after her and stopped because she started making bird noises and flapping her arms, which was just about the cutest thing in the world. She then turned around to ask me something: "Finn, do you think in another life I could have been a bird?" She said a little too seriously.

"What do you mean?" I said; clearly confused

"Like reincarnation." She laughed and began making her bird noises and flailing her arms again.

"I don't know." I said; that's the only thing I could think of saying at the moment because I was just too damn confused to understand what she was saying to me

"I think I could." She said and walked a little bit closer to me.

"Say I'm a bird." She yelled; flailing her arms looking like she was getting ready to run.

"No." I said "Don't do it." I could see her getting ready to run towards me.

" Say I'm a bird." She yelled again

"Stop it. Stop it now." I said warning her. The threat wasn't a very harsh one, though because I was laughing and smiling at how cute she was the whole time.

"You're not." I said just to test her.

"Say it!" She said; running towards me, flailing her arms in the air as if she was trying to fly. She jumped on to me and straddled her legs around my waist. I held her up and replied quietly;

"You're a bird."

"That's right. Now, say you're a bird too." She said looking at my lips. I could tell she wanted to kiss me but before she could I replied;

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

She smiled and crashed her lips on to mine, kissing me passionately. Just before we ended our passion filled kiss thought we both went tumbling into the water. I came up from under the water before her but when her head popped up above the waves she was laughing hysterically. She had the cutest laugh in the world; I could listen to it for hours and never get annoyed. We continued our make out session with me sitting on my knees in the sand under water and her straddling my waist with her short, toned legs, once again.

"Best. Anniversary. Ever" I thought to myself. I was hoping she was thinking the same thing too.

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for tonight. I have given you guys 3 tonight and I am just to tired to do anymore! (: Hope you all are enjoying this fic(: Review! Review! Review! You guys don't understand how much it means to get a review from the people reading the fic. I am writing it for you guys and I want it to be a good as I can possibly make it but I can't do that unless you tell what I can do to make it better. **


	6. I'll never break up with you

Chapter 6

Young Finn

"Here we go, on the count of three, okay?" I yelled. 2 days after our anniversary, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and I all decided to go to the creek. There was a rope we would always play on when we were in high school and it was a lot of fun so I thought Rachel might have a good time. There was one small problem; she wouldn't swing off of the rope into the water. She was too chicken, and of course I mean that in the nicest way possible because you know, I love her and everything but she needed to stop being so scared and worried all the time.

"Real easy, on three, ready?" Puck yelled; he and Quinn had already taken their turns on the rope but they were trying to get Rachel in as fast as possible because they wanted to take another swing.

Young Rachel

"Okay, okay. One…Two... two..." I yelled; I wanted to swing, I really did. It seemed like fun and Finn loved it so I wanted to give it a try but I was just too worried that I wouldn't let go at the right time and I wouldn't land in the water. Plus, I had a lot of things going on in my mind. Finn and I had celebrated our 3 month anniversary but summer was going to end soon, I didn't want this to just be one of those short but amazing summer romances that you see in all the movies. I wanted this to be more, I wanted this to last…forever.

Puck pulled me from my lingering thoughts; "two...three!"

"No! I can't." I yelled.

"Get in the water! Get in! I'm sorry –" Finn was cut off by Quinn.

"Come on, chicken." She yelled.

"Get in the water, babe." He said gently.

Then everyone joined into the yelling again "Get in the water." They all shouted.

"I can't." I said nervously.

"Go!" Puck yelled

"Get in the water!" Finn followed Puck's lead

"One..." I began to count

"Come on, jump." Quinn yelled.

"Two..." I continued counting; ignoring all of the noise around me.

"Three." I screamed and jumped off the ground and straddled my tiny legs around the rope. I swung back and forth, twice and then I finally let go. Luckily, I had landed safely in the water. I came out from under the small quake I had formed and everyone was cheering for me.

After a long day at the creek Quinn and Puck decided to go home. Finn and I decided to stay out a while longer and get some ice cream together.

We walked hand in hand up to the small ice cream parlor. I ordered a strawberry milkshake and Finn ordered a cone filled with chocolate ice cream. We took our food and began walking again.

"Want some?" Finn gestured towards his ice cream.

"Oh, no, thank you." I answered shyly.

"Is everything all right, Rach?" He asked; concerned.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something…I've been thinking about this for a while now and…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We've been together practically the whole summer, right? Well, I don't want this to be just a silly summer romance that I'm not going to remember, 30 or 40 years from now…Do you understand what I am trying to say here, Finn?" I looked hopefully into his dark chocolate eyes searching for a sign that would tell me he knew.

His face broke out into a huge grin "I love you, Rachel. I don't want this to be a silly summer romance either, trust me. I'll never break up with you, I promise."

A single tear slipped down my face and I smiled up at him. I jumped into his arms and whispered in his ear; "Me either."

They rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time. They fought about the stupidest things imaginable. And they challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other.

Young Rachel

After another amazing date with Finn I came home to find my Father sitting on the front porch. He was spying on us while we were making out in the car. He hates it when I stay out this late. Especially with a boy.

"Rachel." He said. I stopped at the door waiting to be scolded for being out so late.

"Daddy." I said cautiously.

"Becoming friendly with that boy down there." He said.

"Yes." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bring him to the house on Sunday. I want to meet this young man." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I said; surprised.

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Darling." He smiled; holding the newspaper up in front of his face once again.

Sunday

"This bug goes "Daddy, I don't understand." He goes, "Well, in theory, we're both millionaires, but in reality, we live with a bunch of whores." My Father continued to tell some of his dumb jokes that no one really understood to his buddies around the table.

"Bishop Stevens told me that." He finished

"Olivier, please remove the... the liquor decanter from in front of my husband." My Mother said laughing in between her words. "I think he's had a little too much to drink."

My Father spoke again. Only this time he was talking to Finn; "So, what do you do, Finn?"

"I work at the lumber yard with Puck." He said nervously. "Mainly milling and receiving logs...and stripping the bark."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear." One of my Mother's rich friends said from the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you." Finn replied

"If you don't mind my asking, uh, how much do you make at your job?" Oliver asked from the opposite side of the table.

"Uh, how much money do I make? He repeated back, making sure that was what Oliver wanted to know.

"Mm-hmm."

"About 40 cents an hour." He replied; nervously. "Yeah, it's not much, but I don't need a lot." He continued… "And l...I save most of it."

He shifted nervously in his chair, I could tell that he wasn't comfortable talking about his job or his money situation around a bunch of my parent's rich friends so I tried to lighten the mood a bit; "Let's eat. Shall we?"

"Yes! Oh, it looks delicious." My Mother shouted. So Noah, you and Allie have been spending a lot of time together. You must be very fond of each other." Finn looked over at me and shook his head playfully. "It's getting pretty serious, huh?" She continued.

"Yes, ma'am. I love her." Finn said confidentially and I smiled at him.

"Well, love is a big word there, Finn. Are you sure about that?" She asked

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Mrs. Berry." He said; peering deep into my eyes as if he was looking straight into my soul. I could tell just by the way he was looking at me that he was telling the truth. I took his hand and held it under the table.

"Well, summer's almost gone. What will you do, then? Rachel is planning on going to Julliard and I am guessing you won't be going anywhere, based on the information you have shared with us." She said matter-of- factly.

I hit her on the arm "Mother that was horribly rude. Do not talk to Finn that way!" I yelled; probably louder than I should've but I was incredibly pissed off at her, at the moment.

"Rachel it's all right." Finn comfortingly rubbed the palm of my hand with his thumb.

After our incredibly rude encounter with my Mother we decided to take a quick swim in the creek near my house to clear our heads.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. You can tell that Allie's Mother in the movie obviously did not like Noah so I tried to make it the same way in this story. I made Shelby a little bit more rude and vicious in this scene but just wait until later in the story. It will get worse. I hope everyone is liking this story so far! Keep reviewing (:**


	7. That Boy Is Trash!

**A/N: I am a fourteen year old girl that needs to write a sex scene to make this chapter match the movie but I don't know if I can do that. I will try my best to make the chapter bearable for everyone to read but don't kill me if I write smut horribly. I'm saying sorry in advance, at least(: **

Chapter 7

Young Rachel

Finn and I wanted to take our relationship to the next level and make love for the first time but we obviously couldn't do it in either of our houses. He said he knew just the place but he wouldn't tell me where it was no matter how much I bugged him.

I followed his instructions; At around midnight I rode my bike over to his house and we met outside.

"Hey. Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want to pressure you or anything." He said.

"I'm positive, Finn. I love you." I smiled and reached up and pulled his head down towards mine crashing our lips together. When we parted he flashed me his adorable lopsided smile

"I love you too, Babe." He replied and kissed me again.

He grabbed my hand shortly after another quick make out session on his porch and brought me to his car.

After about 5 minutes of driving we arrived at an old, run-down, creepy-looking house. It had the potential to be a nice looking house but I was guessing that no one had lived there for a long time so that is why it looked so run-down.

He opened my door, took my hand and led me towards the creepy looking house and inside we went.

"Finn, what is this place?" I asked in a whisper.

"This is the old Windsor Plantation. One day when I have the money I am going to buy this place and fix it up. I'm going to make it beautiful again." He said looking at the gigantic house around him; taking in each small detail. "It's going to take a lot of time, effort and money but it's right on the water. And there's a big old barn out there... I could turn that into my workshop." He finished.

"Well, what about me? Now don't I get any say in this?" I said; smirking at him. I knew that I loved this man and I could definitely see myself living here with him, having a couple of kids, growing old together. I wanted to be with him forever.

"You want a say in this?" He asked; seriously.

"Yes, I would."

"What do you want?" He asked

"I want a white house...with blue shutters… I want a big old porch that wraps around the entire house. I want a room all to myself so I can sing, listen to the radio and just relax; it has to be overlooking the water too so I can sing to the animals in the early hours in the morning." I said laughing.

"Okay." He simply said with a smile on his face.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He walked over and gathered me up into his arms and kissed me with so much passion that I could barely contain myself. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he set me down on the top of the piano. He slowly peppered hot kisses down my neck while his hands managed to wander up my dress gently slipping off my nylons. I smiled and brought his lips back down to mine. I kissed him passionately running my hands through his hair and tightening the grip I had around his waist; bring our bodies as close together as possible. I moved my hands down to his chest and frantically started unbuttoning his shirt. I slipped it off of his shoulders and brought my mouth back up to his. He brought his hands to the back of my dress and unzipped it. I got off of the piano to slide it down the rest of my body and he slipped his pants off. He picked me up again and I straddled my legs around his waist in response. **(A/N: I am sooooo sorry for this horrible writing!)**

Sometime later we ended up on the floor, completely undressed, wrapped in each other's arms with a light blanket covering our naked bodies.

I looked up at him and kissed him once more "That was-" He cut me off.

"Amazing." He looked down and flashed me his signature grin, planting another passionate kiss on my lips.

Just as I was about to say something Puck came crashing through the door. I wrapped the blanket tightly around my body, being careful to not let him see anything.

"Puck, what the hell? Get out of here! Get out!" Finn yelled.

"Man, I'm sorry but Rachel's parents are going crazy. They got every cop in town out looking for her." Puck said; worriedly.

"What? They sent the cops out looking for me!" I yelled. I quickly got up and put my clothes back on. I took Finn's hand and dragged him out the door.

I slammed the door of Finn's truck and ran up to the door of my house. There were about 3 police cars waiting outside and when I came crashing through the door they were all standing talking to my parents.  
>My Mother pushed through 2 offficers and my father and hugged me and kissed my head.<p>

"Where have you been?" She said clutching my face and then oulling me back into another tight hug in which I responded by pushing her off of me "You sent the police looking for me?" I yelled.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me young lady! Your Father and I were worried sick about you!" She yelled back. Finn came through the door then "Mrs. Berry, Please, this is my fault. I lost track of time." He said.

"You are absolutely right, Mr. Hudson! This is your fault entirely! You have corrupted my daughter."

He furrowed his brow in confusion "Mrs. Berry I – "she cut him off.

"I need to talk to my daughter! Get out." She yelled. He obeyed and walked straight out the door behind him.

"Daddy!" I went and hugged my Father as soon as I saw him; he was always the one on my side when I got in trouble for anything so I was counting on him to make things better.

"Honey, that was very irresponsible of you to leave and not tell us where you were going." He said; rocking me back and forth while he hugged me. He was trying to get me to stop crying but I just couldn't.

"She has been spending way too much time with that boy! She is out fooling around with him till 2:00 in the morning and it has got to stop. I didn't spend 18 years of my life raising a daughter and giving her absolutely everything... so she could throw it away on a silly summer romance." She yelled.

"Mother! This is not just some silly summer romance! Finn and I love each other!" I yelled with tears streaming down my eyes.

"Love? That boy is trash! You are going to end up with your heart broken or pregnant!" She yelled.

"Trash? What the fuck do you mean by "That boy is trash!" " I yelled. That was the first time I had ever cursed in front of my parents but I was just so angry that I even wanted to punch my Mother in the face.

"You do not talk to me like that, young lady! He is trash, trash, trash! Not for you!" She yelled back. "Now that is enough. You are not to see him anymore. And that's final."

"No! That is not final. You or anybody else is not going to tell me who I am going to love!" I yelled. "You and Daddy wouldn't know what love was if it came and punched you in the face! You and Daddy don't look at each other the way me and Finn do. You don't talk, you don't laugh or play. Hell, I bet you two don't even have sex anymore!" I yelled. Then I quickly ran past my parents and out the door to find Finn.

"Finn! I am so sorry!" He hugged me tightly and comfortingly. I felt safe in his arms.

"It's alright, baby. Calm down. Calm down." He said gently rubbing my back comfortingly. "I'm gonna go." He said quickly and letting go of me.

"No, I don't want you to go." Pulling him back into my embrace once again.

"I got to think about some stuff." He said hesitantly.

"What do you got to think about, huh?" I said pulling away from him and he walked closer to his truck to get in and leave.

"Come here and talk to me. Talk to me!" I yelled running in front of him; blocking him from getting into his truck.

"About what? You want...you're going away! You're leaving. And I'm staying here. And I'm so happy that you're doing it, but you're gonna have a million things to do. You got so much ahead of you." He said in a low whisper.

"Don't talk like that." I yelled back.

"Well, It's true. I'm not going to have nice things, fancy things. It doesn't... It's never gonna happen for me. It's not in the cards for me." He yelled.

"I don't have to go to school, okay?" I said in a whisper. I wanted to go to Julliard and become a Broadway star more than anything in the world, well, at least I thought I did, until I met Finn. He changed my world and turned it upside down. He made me fall for him and now, for me, there was no turning back.

"Yes, you do." He yelled taking my face into his giant hands and kissing my forehead.

"I can stay here." I said whispering again.

"No. Do you see, that's exactly what I am talking about." He took his hands away from my face and slammed them into the door of his car in frustration.

"Then you can come with me." I said smiling.

"To New York?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled again.

"What am I going to do in New York?"

"Be with me?" The smiled faded from my face when I saw the frustration in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said laughing slightly. "I don't know. We don't got to figure all this out tonight, ya know? We'll finish out the summer and we'll see what happens." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You saying you want to break it off?" I said angrily. Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

"I don't see how it's gonna work." He said sadly.

I had never been this angry with anyone in my life, other than my parents. I just wanted him to die. He told me he loved me and I loved him with all of my heart but all of that was shot to hell now wasn't it? All the promises, all of the kind words, all of the memories. Everything was just shot right to hell.

"You said you'd never break up with me!" I yelled as he was getting into his car.

Before her sat down he looked back. He started at me for what seemed like an eternity but then he silently shook his head, sat down and drove off into the night. Leaving behind a broken promise and broken heart.

**A/N: So far, this has been my favorite chapter to write! I am so sorry for my horrible writing when it came to sexy times but I warned you :P**

**Please keep reviewing! Your kind reviews are what's keeping me writing this story(: **


End file.
